1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three dimensional display video game apparatus and memory medium used therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel video game apparatus which is adapted to show on the game screen a direction in which the player object is to move, a particular azimuth and the like, and a memory medium used therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional role playing or action games, a two dimensional size-reduction map is displayed at a corner on the screen reducing the size of a two dimensional scene as viewed from the above of a map for the game, thereby displaying a position of a player object using points or symbols on the map. Also, some games are adapted to display a destination that a player object is to advance using a symbol on a size-reduction map.
In the conventional technique of displaying symbols or marks on a size-reduction map, it is necessary to create a size-reduction map in relation to the creation of image or polygon data or background map scenes for the game. Due to this necessity, the background map scene, if changed, causes the size-reduction map to change in a corresponding manner, thereby complicating programming of the game.
With the conventional size-reduction map display technique, the player has to look at both a player object and a size-reduction map simultaneously or sequentially while playing the game. There has been a disadvantage that the player is forced to frequently move his/her line of sight, leading to fatigue in his/her eyes.
Furthermore, if a size-reduction map is applied to a currently popular game utilizing three dimensional image representation, the size-reduction map is displayed in a two dimensional form, despite the player object or its background scene, etc. being displayed in three dimensions. Accordingly, the player has to consider the relationship between a direction or movement of a player object existing in the three dimensional space and its position being displayed on the size-reduction map. This may cause confusion in game manipulation or an erroneous determination about a position of the player object in the three dimensional scene. Thus there has been difficulty in operating a three dimensional image displaying video game.